


Surprise on Valentine's Day

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Life of NCIS Teens [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Ellie and Nick have a special dinner on Valentine's Day.





	Surprise on Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

Nick Torres opened the door to his house after a rough day at NCIS and a huge pile of paper work on his desk. It was Valentine’s Day and he had planned an especially romantic dinner with his beautiful wife Ellie. He’d even hired a babysitter – fine, his sister Lucia – to look after their three-year-old daughter. Emily would stay at his sister’s and have a nice sleepover with her cousin Amanda. Nick had literally thought of everything – except for this new case to come up. As it seemed, a robbery gone wrong and a dead marine. Gibbs had sent Ellie home early, she’d filed the reports already anyway, but Nick had to stay a couple of hours longer. He figured that Ellie would’ve taken Emily to Lucia by the time he got home. Unfortunately, it was too later for dinner at the restaurant now. So he’d just try to make the best out of the evening after all and he knew exactly what that’s supposed to be. As he stepped into the hallway, a smell hit him – spaghetti , tomatoes and…some spices. Apparently, his amazing wife had cooked dinner for them. Nick made his way to the kitchen. Soft music surrounded him and there were candles lit around the room which turned the living room into a romantic atmosphere. Ellie stood behind the kitchen counter pouring red wine into the second glass – she’d already expected him.

Before Ellie had left the bullpen, she’d made McGee promise to text her as soon as they’d finished and Nick would head home. Ellie had planned this whole day differently. Nick had told her about the dinner reservations so she’d be prepared, and she’d wanted to tell him – or rather show him – her surprise before that. But since her daughter who was meant to be part of Ellie’s plan was at her aunt’s now, she’d had to figure out a plan that didn’t involve her little girl. She’d put the gift into a small, blue bag and placed it next to Nick’s seat at the dinner table.

“Hello, sweetie, I’m home. I’m sorry we had to cancel our dinner reservations at this new Italian restaurant. I know how badly you wanted to go there. But something smells really delicious in here,” Nick said while taking his place behind Ellie, placing his hands on her hips – her back against his chest.

“Hey, babe,” she whispered, putting her hand on his cheek. “I’m glad you’re home. And dinner is almost ready.”

“That’s just one of the reasons I love you. But I’m serious, you shouldn’t have had to cook. I had it all planned out – dinner at the restaurant, Emily staying with Lucia over night, us having a little time for ourselves…,” he smirked at her and kissed her softly on the neck, slowly turning her around so she was facing him.

“I know, Nick. And I didn’t expect this day to turn out like this either but we’ve still got the whole night…and next morning.” Ellie put her hands around his neck, kissing him deeply. If she was even the slightest bit nervous about revealing her news, she didn’t show.

♥♥♥

They had just finished dinner and desert – two pieces of chocolate cake from Lucia. Apparently, she’d already talked to Nick about their plans and felt sorry they’d missed their special night-out. And Amanda had baked the cake just the day before and they still had leftovers. Baking was her latest hobby and distraction now every time the memories of her dead father overwhelmed her and she felt like the pain was growing too big. So now instead of burying herself in grief and tissues, she’d turn her mum’s kitchen upside-down.

“Wow, that was amazing! I feel like every cake is better than the last one…” Ellie took another zip of her glass. It was almost time for the big reveal. How come he hadn’t already commented on the bag next to him?

“I know, right? Maybe she could open up a bakery or something…after college of course.” Nick placed his hands on the table, interlacing his fingers with Ellie’s. “Dinner was incredible, too. But I’ll still find a way  to make it up to you, you know? I’ve been thinking…Because you took care of cooking dinner, I’ll do the dishes tomorrow and now we could use the rest of the time left on our own to…you know…have some fun and practice a little before we eventually plan our little girl’s brother or sister.” He placed a small kiss on the back of her hand.

“Well, babe, I believe that’s one of your best ideas. But, um,” Ellie took a deep breath, “there’s something I want to give to you first. It’s in the blue bag.” She nodded in the direction of the bag.

“Oh, no. Sweetie, you shouldn’t have bought me a gift! I thought we agreed on not gifting each other for Valentine’s Day. Just dinner and some alone time…”

“Nick, just open it, please? It’s fine. Actually, it’s not even a gift for you, not really,it’s something I bought for Emily. I meant to show it to you with her here but since our plans turned sideways, I can’t wait any longer. And besides, I’m perfectly happy with how our evening turned out in the end. I love you, Nicholas Torres. Spending this precious time with you alone – and even though I love every second with our little baby girl – is the most perfect gift you could have gotten me. Now, shush, and open it.”

Nick looked at his wife, puzzlement apparent on his face. But there was also pure love and this glimpse in his eyes. Of adoration and…longing for her and the need to finally get the both of them into bed… Sooner rather than later. First, he’d have to take a look into this very mysterious bag though. Why was it so important for her that he saw something she’d bought for their daughter? He’d rather get to the naked part of the night, the present wouldn’t just wander off. What was this beautiful, gorgeous wife of his up to again?

Nick put his hand into the bag, pulling out a small piece of clothes, a small pullover. He turned it around so he could see what was at the front. Ellie saw how the temporary puzzlement in his face slipped away and was replaced by a huge, glowing smile as he read the words written on the front. _Best biggest sister in the whole world._

“Oh, Ellie.” He glanced at her, a look full of joy on his face. “You’re sure? We’re having another baby? So no further planning needed?” Nick grinned now.

“Yes, Nick, yes I’m sure. I know it’s surprising and we didn’t have a chance to talk about when to have a second child but I’m happy it happened now. Emily is old enough, not long and she’ll go to preschool and what better time than now? Babe, we’re going to be parents again!” She had already the glowing and happiness of a mother-to-be surrounding her. Nick got up from his seat opposite hers and kneeled in front of her.

Nick planed a hand on her stomach, then he stood up and helped her to her feet. He embraced her into a fierce and comforting hug before he kissed Ellie passionately. “I’m literally the happiest and luckiest guy in the whole wide world to have you and now almost both of our little ones in my life, Eleanor Torres. I love you with every beat of my heart. And this is the best gift ever. But we still have something else to do, you remember?” The cheeky smile came back on his face. “Let me just show you, my gorgeous wife, how much I adore you…” His voice was a little husky now as he whispered into her ear.

“I’d love that, babe,” Ellie grinned – the need for their bodies to be close and the almost overwhelming longing was mutual.

“By the way, there was no alcohol in my wine if you’ve been wondering. I pulled myself a glass of non-alcoholic wine just shortly before you arrived.”

“I know,” Nick smiled down at her sheepishly, “I saw the half-full bottle in the fridge when I put the leftovers inside. I’ve been wondering why you wouldn’t drink alcohol but I honestly just thought you might not have felt up to it. I’d never expected _this_ – our second baby.” He blinked at her, slowly walking backwards toward their bedroom.

Ellie blushed – even after all those years, he could still make her blush – she had noticed his concerned glances every now and then. But none of that mattered now. All she wanted to do was to spend some quality time with her very handsome and incredibly sweet husband in bed. Until the night was over and the morning would come – or even longer.

Who would’ve thought a couple of years ago that they’d be parents to _two_ children soon? After all they’d been through, she’d never dared to hope for so much joy and love in her life again.

“Oh, and Nick?” She smiled at him just as they entered the bedroom and he began to kiss his way down her throat while simultaneously pulling off their clothes. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, so please be kind :)


End file.
